


Throe Point阵痛点

by HolyColorfulPig



Category: Fight Club (1999), Fight Club - All Media Types, Fight Club - Chuck Palahniuk
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Mind Fuck, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sexual Violence, Violence, wound fuck
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyColorfulPig/pseuds/HolyColorfulPig
Summary: 你是否被由内而外的解剖？
Relationships: Tyler Durden/Narrator
Kudos: 8





	Throe Point阵痛点

**Author's Note:**

> 来自Weibo@zzz没有雨伞 点梗

当我对着镜子，掀开衣服，那一道竖向缝合伤口把我的肚皮合拢。泰勒用手指戳那里时，我仍然能感到疼痛。记忆感知在皮肤上覆一层膜，每一次受伤都在上面留下印记，直到它们布满全身。

滴嗒。

泰勒的手指向下一厘。

他问我感觉如何。

我不明白他在问哪个，是我的伤口火烧火燎的痛，还是他的阴茎正抵着我肚皮。他压根儿没把我当病患，也不把我操到开裂当回事儿。

我说，如果你非得在这时候操我……

暂停。

倒带。倒带。

那一定是螺旋形膛线的来复枪，因为它的射程够远，射点够精准，命中率也够高。这偏偏叫我想起大块头鲍勃怎么死的。那一枚小小的子弹，冲出它一次性轨道在目标上完成使命。但鲍勃面对的不过是警枪，我现在面对的是一把火枪。

所以我想我应该是死了的。不要等上几个钟头，也不要等上几个分钟，我会因剧烈疼痛休克。没有人发现我在某个犄角旮旯，于是要第三天才能登上犯罪小报头条。

散开的弹片会插在我的腹部，和所有外露的脏器生活。你可以想象那种专门吸取恐惧的鬼魂，它们正附着在弹片上。人体的鲜活。下一刻是腐朽。

中弹，受伤，流血。这是一个必经过程。好比你坠楼时会考虑头着地还是脚着地，当别人用指头碰一碰你，你才会想起来两腿折断，手肘外翻，脊椎错位。也或许你早就什么也不晓得了。

我是杰克瞬间复苏的痛觉。

胃破裂流出来的酸性液体，啃噬裸露的其他内脏和皮肤。这一秒前接受过的所有痛感叠加。然后你意识到什么叫痛，有别于磨破膝盖，肩膀脱臼，和所有粉碎性骨折。那些胃癌、咽喉癌晚期的患者，正亲历失去吗啡的嫉恨。

所以我想我应该是死了的。倒在地上抽搐，等待血被放干。我在的地方会形成一小片游泳池，我的肠子漏了满地。

那些在大型地震中的幸存者，他们背对镜头，讲述被大楼钢筋穿透身体的故事。当你串在一根弯曲钢筋架上，离地几公分，手向后摸是小喷泉似的血，手向前摸是悬在半空的肠子。你的手好脏，不敢去碰又滑又软的肠管。你不觉得很痛，甚至在想要是你活着，挺过所谓的72小时，和你同生共死的肠子还能回去吗？它会被剪掉废弃的一截吗？然后医生把它作为遗产或者什么纪念品送给你。

于是你想，回家要把它煮熟了吃下去。给你的亲朋好友，给你的竞争对手，也给你自己。这样一来一切才能完整。

我是杰克意识清醒的手指。

在前一分钟，我抬起手碰了下我的肚子。它和以前一样软塌塌的，只是摸起来多了点水，红色，充满腥味。不是那种我们常说的铁锈味。是腥味。

在前两分钟，我感觉到痛从内部开始。它们开始往外跑，一个接一个，在每一块碎裂的子弹上。我闻到各种味道，冰箱里躺了三天的速溶玉米浓汤，漂白剂使用过量的破旧牛仔裤，反复搓洗肥皂的手掌心，水泥地上车胎碾过的痕迹。

在前三分钟，我想痛哭。像每一个历经磨难的人。血从那两个洞冒出来，不是从我的嘴里。想想30年代僵尸片里的群演，我也是这样躺在地上。

在前五分钟，泰勒终于赶到。他摸肚子的时候，我一点儿感觉也没有了。我怀疑我的痛觉神经被催眠。但我能明显感到肠子在里面挤来挤去，比我高出四五倍的条状物呼吸空气后复活。

“你看起来快死了。”泰勒盘腿坐在我边上。

我一句话说不出，眼珠子紧瞪着他。

他的嘴巴在动，可我什么也听不清。

泰勒说，你从来没摸过自己的肠子。诊所里陌生人的脂肪，未经处理的人肠。把它们当三明治冻在冰箱里，把它们当肥皂熬在锅里。可你从来没碰过自己的那玩意儿。

“你想试试吗？”

可我动不了呀，你个白痴。

在最后一分钟里，我失去意识。

它依然是软的，看起来很健康，摸起来也是。如果你亲眼见过死在货车车轮下的猫，狗，或是人，就知道它们长什么样。在沥青路上堆起来一座小肉山，分不清是血还是什么液体，从最上边浇下来。肠子要么迅速堆积，像机器里挤出来的冰淇淋；要么拉成一长条，由粗到细，多次碾压后便融进缝隙。

我当是泰勒捏了捏我的肠子。顺着掉在外面的一条，不断向前就能摸到它的同伴。我想如果我呕吐的话，会不会被秽物呛死。但那种感觉多么鲜明，我的腹部加装一台发动机，电火花点燃脏器，火焰径直穿过我的喉咙。

大约谁都摸过我的肠子了。

我在医院醒来时，它们完好无损的被安回去。医生告诉我再过一两周我就可以正常进食。

我说，你知道谁送我来这里的吗？是泰勒吗？

他把口罩往下挪了一点，“对不起，我不能告诉你，长官。”

为什么要开枪打我？

“无可奉告，长官。”

他离开了。

当我观察那条缝合线，发现所有记忆都被缝在伤口里。他们试图用这个借口让我忘掉一切。我不记得怎么到那儿，不记得谁开枪打我，不记得那张脸孔，不记得谁救了我，也不记得我在哪家医院。

泰勒拽起我的头发，我的右脸紧紧压在镜面上。这一刻我想起很多，包括去年在汽车旅馆里吃的午餐，人造奶油和受潮的蛋卷；地下诊所的镜子总是破裂，里面的我被贴了一条脱胶透明带；露天放映会已经少之又少，坐在敞篷雪弗兰的车斗里，我没买任何爆米花和可乐。把眼珠子朝里转，会看到恐惧的眼睫毛和融化的鼻尖，呼出的气半秒后消失。泰勒德顿，我看得一清二楚。

我继续摸那条线，好像它早成了我身体的一部分。它封住我流动的肠子，以免它们在半夜掉出来。掉在我的床单，一路垂到地板上。

我说，我不想因为内脏破裂再去一趟医院。

这样他们会认为我是纵欲过度的男同性恋。

我是杰克确实破碎的肠子。

泰勒坚持把他的鸡巴塞进来。我很庆幸我的肠子不是从后面漏出来，不然他再捅几下我就一命呜呼。还是好痛。我的膝盖在水池面上拼命打滑，膝盖又冰又疼，好像零下三十度时粘一层皮肉在铁制品上。天气能把人的皮肤冻烂，也能把人的脚趾头冻掉。你走着走着，发现鞋子里多出来的小石头，大约就是你死去的脚趾，在里头滚来滚去。

我的脸在镜子上压出一道痕迹，泰勒每动一下我就往上边撞一下。我的大脑嗡嗡作响，生怕被他磨出血来。我不想再流血了。

我扒住他的手腕，他用力掐在我屁股和腰上的手腕，已经把我捏得又青又紫。还是好痛。好痛。

我说，求求你了，我好痛。

“你是玻璃做的风铃吗？挂在店铺门口晃来晃去。被风一吹砸到地上就裂开的东西吗？”泰勒咬着我耳朵，我缩起肩膀尝试把他推开，“你显然不是，小混蛋。你挨过子弹，医生在你肚子里掏个遍，肠子七零八落。你依然活蹦乱跳。”

不，不，不是这样。我开始啜泣，我继续被子弹射中后未完的任务。泰勒用小拇指勾起其中一根线条，我尖叫。一小块肉被牵扯的痛感，接着是肠子争先而出。我把指甲嵌进他的手腕，我大口吸气，呼气，我根本不敢动。

眼泪真的下来了。镜子里的我也是这样。我们相对哭泣时，泰勒按着我的肚子，让我回到他的老二上。那根沉甸甸热乎乎的阴茎，在我屁股里乱捅。还是好痛。我甚至没有勃起，阴茎耷拉在两腿间。

我面对危险，但起码我能吭声了。

这不是做爱，泰勒。你是要杀了我。

他的嘴唇抵在我耳廓上，他完美的下嘴唇在颤动。阴茎操进来一回，他就在我耳朵上狠狠吮一下。还是好痛。我没法放声大哭，它们全都在我的脖子里排队。交通堵塞。

求求你了。

“你是我见过最顽强的生物。你不是被送上太空的试验品猴子，不是被迫克隆的羊群，也不是随便杂交的后代。”泰勒两只手都抓紧我的臀，那上面还有我上周参加搏击俱乐部留下来的红肿和淤青。我看过，也摸过好几次的老二在两瓣肉之间抽插。他顶进来会停上一秒，让龟头在里边碾上一圈，等我撑不住开始直打哆嗦，他才拔出去。

还是好痛。我又痛又困，右脸已经没了感觉，只冰凉凉的缝在镜子上。我吃到咸咸的味道，下巴湿漉漉。我的汗水，我的眼泪，吃在嘴里是还未释放的苦痛和挣扎。

“你不是想摸摸它吗？”

泰勒把我的手硬顶在肚皮上，缝合线卡在手掌里。我彻底放声大哭。

求求你了，我真的好痛。

想象不断放大的白色光球，东西伯利亚地区的因迪吉尔卡河，无风状态下的常绿硬叶林。

我在冰窖里。空空如也的冰窖。

泰勒的鸡巴捅到最里面，他能够到的最里面。我合不上嘴，口水糊在镜子上；我也合不拢腿，他拿手撑着我的大腿根。有点像被挂在流水线上屠宰好的火鸡。

“你再哭我就把线全扯掉。”

我立刻收声了。

可我还是好痛，我射不出来。泰勒快把我内脏都撞丢了，在我耳朵上舔个遍，用他厚厚的指腹搓我奶头，我也没有高潮。他把阴茎拔出去，在我的屁股上磨了几下，我仍然没有高潮。

求求你了。

泰勒把我的头磕回镜子上，拉着我的手绕到后面，叫我自己把手指头插进去。

我看见我红通通的脸，流汗的眼角，一片湿的下巴。

“你自己来。”

我想要你的鸡巴，我不想拿手指操自己。

这和你用假阴茎自慰，被真正的阴茎操，都不一样。我的三根手指在里面抠挖，满手都是黏糊糊的肠液，好像肠子在哭，我流不出的泪水，都从这儿迸发。我说，我没法射精，我的手指太短了。

我是杰克逐渐燃烧的腹部。

泰勒凑上来，他摸我的肩膀，我的胸口，我的大腿，我的老二，“那怎么办？”

我说，我想要你的鸡巴。

求求你了，求求你了。

于是他重新干进来时，我压根儿来不及把手指拿出去。我的手指夹在肠壁和阴茎之间，我真的来不及拿出去。泰勒用力往里捅，从来不留余地。现在终于不仅是我的肉体在哭泣，我的灵魂也在尖叫。

可还是好痛。

泰勒用手撸我的阴茎，有什么东西在顶端开始聚集。我好久没有射精的老二躺在他手心，想想生命力在其中重新回归。

泰勒说，你当然不会再去一次医院。


End file.
